Nido de Síntesis Enmascarado
by OutShadow
Summary: La justicia sigilosa: iniciada por Hooded Justice, renovada por el Dr Manhattan y ahora reiniciada por un viejo Nite Owl II tras lo sucedido en tulsa. Historia alternativa; utilizó eventos de Watchmen Hbo y menormente de historias y datos de Before Watchmen & Doomsday Clock.
1. En que mundo prefirias vivir

**Dan Dreiberg y Laurie Juspeczyk corresponden a Watchmen, la novela gráfica de Alan Moore y Dave Gibbons**

**El Agente Petey corresponde a la serie Televisiva Watchmen Hbo dirigía por Damon Lindelof**.

* * *

**_¿En que mundo preferirías vivir, puestos a escoger?_**

34 años antes, Dan se había resignado de su traje y su vida como vigilante. Cada fin de semana se reunía y recordaba los viejos tiempos junto a Hollis, en los cuales hablaban de la época de los Minutemen y despues de los CrimeBuster. Esta actividad era rutinaria y a pesar de que aveces se repetían las conversaciones durante cada sábado, no les ocasionaba mayor aburrimiento a ambos Nite Owls. El primero se dedicaba a la reparación de autos en su taller y el segundo, escribía regularmente artículos de ornitologia a diversas revistas académicas y aficionadas a las aves.

Pero todo cambiaría tras la muerte del comediante, hecho que produjo a su viejo amigo Rorschach emprender una cruzada para descubrir el misterio de aquello; lo cual el decía que era una **conspiración asesina enmascarados**. La persistencia de este último junto a una serie de eventos (que parecían accidentales al principio) terminaron revelando a Veidt como responsable de un plan de mayor calibre y significado . Tanto Rorschach como Nite Owl II fueron en búsqueda del hombre mas inteligente del mundo, luego se les adicionaría Silk Spectre II y el Dr Manhattan.

Pero a pesar de sus mayores esfuerzos, el hombre se les había anticipado a todos y completado su plan sin interrupciones .

Aunque generó una dura matanza también consiguió hacer creer al mundo de un supuesto ataque alienígena. Lo que se desencadenó una fortuita paz entre y la URSS. Casi todos los crimebuster se comprometieron a guardar silencio ante lo sucedido para resguardar la paz global ; la excepción fue Rorschach el cual velo por hacer que se descubriese la verdad a todo costa. Cosa que nunca haría de manera fisica, pero que si lo lograría parcialmente a través sus escritos. Los cuales, fueron enviados a las oficinas de New Frontiersman antes de que el ex vigilante viajase a Karnak.

Dan y Laurie continuarían combatiendo el crimen, pero también desarticularían conspiraciones de mayor calibre a fin de evitar casos parecidos a Veidt. Dreiberg en ese momento no solo tomaría el apellido de su difunto héroe, sino que también de su código moral al regresar como vigilante nocturno. Cosa similar que adicionaría con la ética del deber de Rorschach.

Combinación desde lados(como épocas) opuestos pero posibles de sintetizar. Sobre todo, si dejaba en manos del tiempo ir moldeándolos según las duras situaciones que viviese.

Sin embargo, no sería el único que adoptaría costumbres o éticas de los vigilantes caídos. Laurie desde la revelación de que su verdadero padre era Edward Blake (alias "El Comediante") , tuvo cambios que repercutieron tanto en el actuar contra el crimen , su psiquis y la vida de pareja . De los cuales hay 2 que terminaron rompiendo vínculos entre los últimos CrimeBuster activos:

1)La negativa de Laurie a comprometer o aumentar el grado de seriedad en la relación intima entre ella y Dan .

2)Revelar a Veidt como el responsable de la masacre ocurrida en NY ante cualquier autoridad.

Lo ultimo fue mencionado al FBI. Información detallada la cual produjo que Laurie no solo fuese eximida de responsabilidades legales , sino que también a la larga, le convertiría en una agente gubernamental. Traicionando tanto a Dan como aquellos que buscaban justicia a través de vigilantismo no gubernamental. Dado que ella se encargaría de cazar a cada vigilante no censado o estipulado por el gobierno.

Dan en cambio, decidió mantener su silencio a toda costa. Incluso cuando le ofrecieron las mismas garantías legales que Laurie y ofertas de aumentar la influencia de Merlincorp mas allá de . Honestamente, el gobierno se resguardaría para si mismo las confesiones que diese el crimebuster. El diario de Rorschach revelo la verdad aunque no contextualizo mas alla del plan y la razón de ser, por ello no le preocupaba mucho al gobierno en ese sentido. Aun cuando fuera una especie de biblia para grupos extremadamente de derecha.

Años de prisión entonces le cayeron. Casi 3 décadas donde Laurie le visitaba y le intentaba de convencer de hablar ante el fbi, a lo cual el solo le respondía con un profundo silencio y una mirada de rencor. Nunca mas le dirigió alguna palabra a pesar de que la ex-vigilante fuera persistente en su buen trato hacia él.

La imagen del hombre se iba deformando como endureciendo con el pasar del tiempo a oscuras. No se le veía comunicarse mucho con otros internos o con los psiquiatras. Además estaba volviéndose más taciturno en sus actividades físicas y meditativa, casi similar a los hábitos de los Búhos. Había bajado de peso y su físico a momentos estaba en forma, en cambio su cara demostraba pesadumbre como expresión estoica si llegaba a intentar presionarlo. Tan solo expresaba alguna emoción positiva al escuchar comentarios sobre el viejo Nite Owl I y su libro o también si veía a alguna ave volando cerca de la prisión.

Lo único que le mantenía en pie a nivel espiritual , fueron los 2 libros que encontró en la biblioteca de dicha cárcel. Siendo el primero de esto Under The Hood escrito por su difunto amigo Hollis y Fogdancing escrito por el desaparecido Max Shea, del cual Dan sabía que este escritor fue raptado y usado en el plan de Veidt.

Además, en jornadas de su tiempo libre transcribía algunos párrafos del diario de Rorschach que recordaba. Este ultimo en sus misiones en conjunto ocasionalmente recitaba frases o párrafos que luego escribiría en su diario. Dan tan solo las oia, meditaba o rebatía en esos momentos a su amigo enmascarado.

En fin, lo que le mantenía en pie era el viejo heroísmo de Hollis y sentido del deber adverso de Rorscharch.

Ahora y tras estos 34 años, deseaba volver a usar su traje. Y si tenia la suerte, liderar una nueva época de vigilantes enmascarados, pero con la separación de cualquier poder. Esto lo haría de esa manera, tras saber cómo la policía aplico el encapuchamiento de sus filas para combatir el crimen; cosa que desencadeno la peligrosa _séptima caballería_, la cual a través de la máscara de Rorschach se valía para hacer como deshacer en lo que ellos denominaban una nueva lucha racial y en contra del actual democracia.

* * *

Petey ex agente del fbi e influenciado por el mejor libro del desaparecido Max Shea, se tornó hacia vigilantismo no gubernamental. No le seria muy complicado cambiar las cosas de manera minuciosa, dado que los ojos del gobierno se dirigían con mucha atención hacia Tulsa. Solo una pequeña fracción del FBI lo seguía, pero no darían con el prontamente. Casi todos en su llegada como estancia ahi, le infravaloraron pensando que era nada menos que un ratón de biblioteca con ocasionales atisbo de información útil.

Infravaloración que les costó caro, dado que disponía formas de actuar poco ortodoxas pero que siempre lograban sus cometidos al 100%. Ni hablar de cuando se trataba del tema de los vigilantes enmascarado y su modus operandi, del cual la sabia tanto teórica como prácticamente de ellos. Ocasionalmente y a modo de entretencion comentaba los errores de historia de la serie televisiva American Hero Story, esta ultima serie retrataba la vida de los mas destacados vigilantes enmascarados del país.

Petey se aseguraría de que la llama de los vigilantes se encendiese nuevamente en manos civiles. La primera llama había surgido como un acto de heroísmo popular, la segunda por un accidente y la tercera seria llevada por la liberación de un "ave".

El sabia que para dicha liberación tendría que apostar en información todo lo que sabía. El silencio de este ex vigilante era muy comentado entre penitenciarios, gendarmes y ocasionales agentes del fbi.

* * *

34 años antes, Dreiberg había participado de una acción similar para liberar a su amigo de la prisión. Ahora esto le sucedía a él, pero Dan sabía de manera racional de que su salvador no podía ser Rorschach. Primero porque tras abandonar Karnak , vio sus restos mortales de los cuales comprendió de que su muerte fuese a manos del Dr manhattan.

Segundo, la nave que veía en las afueras no era la original Archie, sino que un modelo construido tiempo después a través de su empresa Merlincop. La nave aterrizó en una azotea, abrió sus puerta y descendieron 3 formas humanoides, las cuales comenzaron abrirse camino entre el caos penitenciario ocasionado por su visita.

Unos 35 minutos demoraron para llegar a su celda. De los 3 sujetos, 2 se quedaron atrás y el otro avanzó hacia la reja que lo dividía entre Dan y el. La identidad, así como otras características del sujeto no era muy identificables gracias al traje que usaba. Dicha vestimenta era totalmente grisácea y rodeaba casi toda la piel del sujeto con excepción de los pies y sus ojos; para el primero usaba botas negras y para el segundo los ocultaba tras antiparras de color amarillo reflectante. La vestimenta según el ex crimebuster hacia ver al sujeto entre una combinación de las palabras extraño y ridículo.

El sujeto miro minuciosamente a Dreiberg para luego hablar: _Nite Owl II, o más bien su verdadera identidad, el viejo Dan Dreiberg. Por la debida situación solo le diré que soy el reciente vigilante enmascarado conocido como Lubeman. _El ex vigilante entonces comprendió el significado de ese traje, soltando una pequeña risa. Esto le había recordado al masoquista villano conocido como Captain Carnage.

Lubeman movió un poco la cabeza tras ver a Dan reír, sin saber el porqué. Ignorando el motivo de la risa le dijo: _Veo que varios años en confinamiento han ello cambios en tu físico como endurecido tu mente. _Dan le respondió: _Prefiero desgastarme en el paso del tiempo, que solo revelar la verdad a unos pocos mudos. _**_¿Intuyo que por todo este desastre vienes a rescatarme?_**

El aludido le respondió_: Si vengo a rescatarte por que pienso que necesitamos nuevamente a alguien en las calles. Los policías enmascarados solo ocasionaron problemas y plagas; los políticos como es usual usaron a cualquier grupo extremista que encontraron para sus maquiavélicos fines de querer más poder. Quedamos pocos en verdad, por ello me vi obligado a abandonar mi labor de agente gubernamental para orientarme hacia forjar ese poder que forjaron los Minutemen, Los CrimeBusters y Ahora tu._ Dan enfoco sus ojos pensando en 3 cosas al respecto:

1)Algunas palabras dichas por Luberman le recordaban a la conversación que tuvo con Rorschach tras la muerte del comediante.

2)Menciono haber sido ex agente del gobierno.

3)Algo grande sucedió, rompiendo cualquier confianza de este hombre en la justicia. Lo cual le hizo añorar y buscar soluciones en el pasado.

Lubeman solo miraba como el hombre pensaba en silencio.

Después de un prolongado silencio pregunto:**Si intuyo bien, fuiste agente del Fbi. Conoces a una tal Laurie Juspeczyk **? . Lubeman le respondió: Si,_ la conozco. Trabaje junto a ella para averiguar un extraño caso del asesinato de un jefe de policía en Tulsa. Fue una situación que se torno cada vez mas caótica e intrigante . No pudimos dar del todo con la raiz de lo sucedido, pero de manera inexplicable Laurie consiguió dar con el paradero de Ozymandias y arrestarlo. Por aquello es posible que hayan subido sus atribuciones dentro del Fbi y disponga ahora de un mejor equipo para cazar vigilantes enmascarados_ _incluyéndome_.

Dan decidido por la oportunidad de libertad como también para combatir las actividades anti heroes enmascarados de su ex, dijo: _Bien acepto, pero yo llevare mi parte a través de una nueva generación de Héroes enmascarados. Sin importarme que la policía, fbi o sectas nos venga encima._ Luberman sonrió ante el comentario e hizo señas a uno de los que se quedaron esperando en las sombras. El aludido le entrego un saco de gran tamaño. Lubeman abrió la reja de la cárcel de Dan y le paso dicho objeto.

Dreiberg al ver el contenido se alegró, ya que se trataba de su clásico traje de Nite Owl II. Dejo atrás sus ropas de prisionero y se puso rápidamente su traje de vigilante. Tras terminar, Lubeman le dijo: _He rescatado algunos de tus implementos que confisco el FBI. Mis 2 amigos los han estado cuidando y manteniendo en correcto funcionamiento. Por cierto, te los presentare después de salir de acá. _Dan acepto y siguió al vigilante enmascarado a través del mismo paso del cual los 3 se abrieron paso hacia él.

Aunque no era su Archie original, sintió gran satisfacción de subirse nuevamente a una nave parecida...

* * *

Laurie había vivido una serie de escabrosos acontecimientos en los últimos meses. De los cuales sobrevivió gracias a su amplio conocimiento como gran técnica. Lo más recompensado fue capturar a Ozymandias y llevarlo ante las autoridades.

Pero por otro lado, estaba el hecho de descubrir al Dr Manhattan viviendo normalmente en Tulsa y teniendo un nuevo romance. Sin duda le hubiese gustado una nueva conversación cara a cara con el viejo doctor, pero tan solo Angela sabia lo que le ocurrió a este tras el incidente ocasionado por Trieu.

Por la captura del viejo Veidt, conseguio una manera legal para liberar a Dan. Si bien sabía que no arreglaría las cosas entre los 2, al menos ya lo vería más desgastando se en ese encarcelamiento . Por ello junto a un grupo de agentes federales se dirigían a la prisión para cumplir con el cometido.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió al llegar ; viejas imágenes de su pasado llegaron a su cabeza. Flashbacks de la liberación de Rorschach, puesto que el estado actual de esta cárcel era muy similar : Reos golpeados, carceleros noqueados y uno que otro incendio en los paneles de la carcel. En lo más alto, se veía moverse rápidamente del lugar una nave Archie. Ante todos estos sucesos, se dirigió rápidamente a la celda de Dreiberg, la cual encontró abierta y sin señales de Dreiberg.

**_¡Carajo! - _**fue lo único que soltó su boca tras lo sucedió. _Quien se adelantaría a su orden como también emprendería de manera forajida la liberación de un ex vigilante enmascarado? -_Pensó.

* * *

**_La vida escuece como una herida salvaje, enfadada y forjada. Confiando en una palabra retorcida, huirás._**

-David Bowie

* * *

**_Mothman Light_**

_Los hechos sucedidos no son recopilados ni por nova express ni new Frontieman. Usted debe tener un acceso de VPN a nuestra red si realmente desea saber lo sucedido día sin miedo a la censura. Piense bien, las polillas, aunque nos veamos tentadas por la luz también podemos escapar si esta es engañosa._

_Para acceder a nuestras VPN, puede dirigirse a través del Navegador LOK y luego internase de manera discreta por SIGILWiKi.Oni . Recuerde renovar su ip a través del generador integrado en el navegador o programa similares . Compre y utilice servicios de correo electrónico temporales; no se arriesgue a que la policía lo tenga largo tiempo tras las sucias rejas. _

_Esta semana para los nuevos suscriptores como viejos, tendremos información desclasificadas sobre los sacerdotes de Moloch y su introducción como conversión en las ultimas colonias de Knot Tops en NY._

_En exclusiva hablaremos con el sacerdote teodoro, quien fue uno de los únicos de conocer al ex-criminal en vida. Como también ser el primero en ver la naciente Levare, farmacia clandestina de gran variedad de medicamentos ilegales para las enfermedades letales, creada por el ex villano meses antes de morir por cáncer ._

* * *

Tras el fin de la novela gráfica, he visto los diversos materiales literarios y Multimedia asociado a Watchmen. Habiendo mini-historias,visiones y datos que creo que hubiesen estado interesante de haberse desarrollado más, ya sea en el material original o lo posterior.

Pero no tenía pensando en crear un FF referente a watchmen, primero

Por falta de una idea central o seria a desarrollar. Segundo, antes no escribía con tanta regularidad. Sin embargo, tras saber el destino de Nite Owl II en el episodio 3 de la serie como también la historia(según la serie televisiva) de Hooded Justice, me motive a escribir esta historia.

Aclaro que complementare o cambiare algunos prospecto con datos de los otros materiales(Before Watchmen,watchmen de Snyder y Doomsday Clock).


	2. Ojos entre la torre y el carguero

**Capitulo 2: **

**"Ojos entre La Torre vigía y el Carguero Negro"**

Shea, el gran autor de Fogdancing y The Tales of the Black Freighter , fue ampliamente reconocido antes y después de su desaparición. El autor nunca tuvo reparos en los temas que trato en ambas novelas, las cuales fueron innovadoras, pero también objeto de polémica por lo que trataba. Por ende, tras desaparecer sin dejar ningún rastro aparente mucho antes de lo sucedido en NY, muchos de sus aficionados apuntaron hacia sus enemigos como responsables.

Dentro del grupo de seguidores de Shea, también habían conspiranoicos que proclamaban que sus 2 novelas contenían el devenir del autor. Es decir, la ficción de ambos libros tomo lugar como dueña del destino de el. Por ello tenían la esperanza de un retorno como en el navio negro o bien, del regreso triunfal pero combativo de Fogdancing.

Sin embargo, las alarmas se encendieron tanto para enemigos como seguidores, cuando en uno de los cadáveres fue encontrado un ejemplar del capitulo titulado: "Marooned" de Tales of the Black Freighter. En el capítulo se narraba la odisea y tragedia de un capitán en busca de venganza.

Tal acontecimiento fue llamativo. Primeramente, el cadáver estaba tapado o protegido por otra persona, la cual se cree que intento protegerlo del ataque. Fue un gesto inútil pero considerado, ya que pronto se descubrió que ninguno de ellos tenía parentesco familiar. Sin embargo, por fotografías sacadas de viejos periódicos se comprobó la constante presencia de un joven afroamericano, así como el vendedor, los cuales casi siempre estaban en el mismo lugar.

Lo segundo, fue extraordinario. A pesar del fuerte impacto de la explosión y de las muertes violentas, el ejemplar casi no recibió ningún daño. Lo único que destacaba eran las huellas dactilares frecuentes, las cuales tras la investigación fueron sindicadas hacia el joven como el autor de estas.

El hecho en si fue elevado por una especie de influencia divina o post mortuoria por parte del autor. De hecho, así lo trato la prensa, transformándolo en un hecho sin precedentes y alzándolo a nivel de milagro. A la larga, hizo que las ventas de la novela pirata aumentasen en mayor medida. Otra serie conectada con el libro también se vio beneficiada por ello como también objeto de análisis, siendo esa obra la llamada: Crimson freighter

* * *

Dian paso los mejores años de su juventud en la escuela de secundaria llamada John Abraham Norton, en la cual aparte de tener un moderado rango de notas como cualquier otra persona, más destacaba en ser unas de las chicas populares de aquella escuela. Miles de personas ansiaba estar en su tiempo libre junto a ella o su círculo, pero la chica sabia escoger bien con quien gasta su tiempo.

Y vaya que muchos enviaron a ese joven temeroso, pero con una alta capacidad intuitiva, llamado **Robert Deschaines** fue uno de los mas especiales entre ese acotado grupo. La chica lo quería como ninguno, dado que parecía ser acertado al pensar o aconsejar sobre situaciones de cualquier calibre.

Por otro lado, y si te dabas el tiempo suficiente de conocerlo, el también haría lo suyo con tus emociones. Tanto las buenas como malas, eran manejadas y explicadas de manera competente para el chico.

El tiempo juntos de ellos fue corto, pero para nada efímero, puesto que lo disfrutaron tanto en la escuela como afuera de ella. Esta sería una de las razones que llevaría a la chica a investigar tozuda-mente las extrañas circunstancias que rodearon al cadáver del chico.

La muerte de Robert ocurrió unos meses después de que este abriese un local para fines esotéricos como relacionados. El negocio iba de viento en popa dada la gran capacidad del joven psíquico en solucionar problemas del presente o evitar futuros problemas.

Sin embargo, un infarto que no hubiese matado a humano corriente lo hizo con el. Tras su velorio y entierro aún estaba en las memorias de sus allegados como de Dian, los cuales trataban de ahora pensarlo y entender su adiós repentino del mundo.

Todos se extrañarían cuando su cadáver fue retirado de la tumba para ser posteriormente decapitado. Nada mas allá de eso exclusivamente fue robado de el, de hecho el resto del cuerpo tal cual como fue entregado durante su entierro. La policía que investigo su caso concluyo de que podía tratarse del robo por parte de algún culto satánico o con creencias paganas, dado la condición del chico. Luego, decidió archivar y cerrar el caso.

La chica así como los familiares no desistieron tras aquella paupérrima explicación del vejamen sufrido. Los recursos, así como la esperanza terca se pusieron a la disposición del grupo hacia sus investigaciones personales así como la contratación de investigadores privados. Por ultimo, Dian se esforzó mentalmente como nunca en intentar atar los cabos del caso.

Pero tan solo los esfuerzos de esta última consiguieron dar con breves y pequeños frutos, todo lo demás fue infructuoso. Así fue como llego a conocer al culto de Moloch, los cuales en una etapa de renacimiento podían saciar cualquier propuesta a cambio del pequeño trafico de remedios ilegales. Recordó que oyó de ellos pero nunca creyó la historia hasta que la vio con sus propios ojos:

Durante meses anteriores a la masacre total de NY, Moloch fundo un seudo culto en lo mas bajo o desamparado de lo que le ofreciese esta ciudad. Su propósito, aunque delictual para algunos, estaba apuntando en realidad a un fin extrañamente más noble. El estaba contrabandeando medicamentos ilegales o fuera del mercado farmacéutico, con el objetivo de curar enfermedades raras o difíciles de tratar con la medicina legal.

La chica se ensuciaría las manos por su viejo amigo, todo por dar con la verdad. Y estaba dispuesta a conseguir los remedios o ser camello para drogas. Pero un dios sin sacrificios diarios, pronto se vería en el mismo destino que las victimas dadas en su honor.

Como si hubiese caído la Miseria mística, días antes del gran conflicto del pulpo alienigena, Moloch sucumbió. No del cáncer del que se aquejaba, sino que fue encontrado con un disparo que le atravesó la cabeza. Muchos culpaban a Rorschach, pero los que tenían alta jerarquía dentro de esta sociedad también pensaba en que realidad su líder quería evitar estar vivo para ver días después la horrible hecatombe.

Caídos en la desgracia como en la locura, nuevamente no le fue de mucha ayuda a la chica con unírseles. Tan solo le sirvió para sobrevivir en los miseros días que aquejaron a NY tras dicho ataque y tiempo después, servirle como enlace para llegar a los periodistas vanguardistas de Mothman. La primera isla con tierra firme para su investigación.

* * *

Un sobresalto producto de la nave, volvió al presente a Dian. Observo como Nite Owl II consultaba sobre el estado de NY a Luberman. Parecía estar interesado en tomar algunas cosas de su antigua casa , entre recuerdos personales e inventos que necesitaban ser terminados. Petey le negó por el momento la solicitud, puesto que según el, sería el primer lugar donde el FBI le buscaría; tendría que esperar unos meses para que bajase la vigilancia de dicho lugar.

La chica aquella historieta la cual traía entre sus pertenencias cada vez que podía. Ella pensaba en que algún día encontraría la respuesta del caso de Robert, y aunque la verdad fuese cruda como lo fue para el capitán del carguero negro, ella tendría que estar dispuesta a comprenderla. Sus pasos ya la hacían sentirse más cerca de tierra firme para deslumbrar todo este misterio que le ocupo casi 30 años de su vida.

**¿Y si ocupo algún lugar dentro de la ciudad? **Proponía Dan, pensando en viejas guaridas de amigos y enemigos. Incluso ocuparía el viejo como sucio apartamento de Rorcharch , el cual supuso que con un trimestre al menso de limpieza podría al menos quitarle el olor maloliente por la falta de higiene de su difunto amigo.

**New York no es una ciudad muy habitada como lo era en antaño, ahora mas bien es poca la gente que se atreve a vivir ahí, con más temor de un retorno alienígena que la delincuencia. Tampoco es que esta ultima habite por ahí en el grupo que uno acostumbraría a ver entre asesinos-narcotraficantes-ladrones. **

**Lo único fuera de lugar o fuera de lo que pueda controlar la policía y el ejercito permanente, son los seguidores de Moloch y algunos escondites de los periodistas de Mothman. **

**Hubo un tiempo en el cuál habito La Séptima Caballería, pero fue expulsada tras una dura guerra en contra del culto. **

**Por ahora te recomendaría pensar en otro lugar. Cuando baje la alarma por tu búsqueda o algo mas grande haga que miren hacia otro lado, te contactare con los periodistas de Mothman. **Respondió el ex agente.

Se complicaba el ambiente futuro próximo para él, y las opciones eran escasas para este hombre. Y tampoco podría ocupar las viejas residencias de Adrián, dado que con la reciente detención de este podrían estar intervenidas en búsqueda de mas pruebas para su condena.

Por otro lado, estos ex agentes o quienes estuviesen detrás de los trajes, ya tenian sus propias dificultades.

Laurie no era de ninguna manera opción en el caso. El estaba muy seguro de que se repetiría la misma situación del 95 y volvería a tener a toda la investigación bajo sus narices. Fue entonces cuando recordó a una vieja amiga y conocida, de la cual vivió una situación en particular junto a Rorschach.

Averiguando sobre esta en la computadora integrada a la nave, pudo darse cuenta de que aun vivía. Convenció entonces al ex agente y lider de este grupo, para que le llevase a dicho estado del país, dado que consideraba como confiable a la mujer.

Al llegar a las cercanías con quien se reencontraría después de tanto tiempo, acordó con Luberman como operarían los próximos tres meses. Concordado aquello, el y sus 2 acompañantes se retiraron del lugar.

* * *

En tanto el ex agente y sus 2 acompañantes abandonaban el lugar, la otra persona sola miraba ansiosa al retornado vigilante. Esperaba que el plan tuviese éxito, no tan solo para volver a caminar en este astro tal como lo hicieron aquellos que viajaron fuera del planeta y el mismísimo Dr Manhattan. Y plantar la bandera que restablecería el honor perdido de su familia.

Por su parte y misión personal, tendría que ser paciente para saber dar el primer paso.

* * *

Una mujer casi entrada en sus años 60, manejaba este lugar que ofrecía servicios de alta categoría para todo el que pudiese pagar y requiriese no ser visto. Sin embargo y a pesar de las cifras que algunos fetichistas extremos pagasen por las chicas, ella no estaría dispuesta a pactar por ello. En el pasado había pasado por muchas situaciones peligrosas en este rubro y ergo, prefería que sus chicas primero que todo retuviesen su dignidad.

Por ello de a poco fue construyendo este lugar casi como un templo de la edad antigua, ahora ubicado en una zona industrial de Carolina del sur, en donde se alzaba una atalaya significativa hacia las habitaciones en donde se atendía de manera mas personalizada a los clientes. En el patio residía la zona de bailes y otras atracciones exóticas que no solo potenciaba la imaginación del cliente, sino que además de quienes trabajaban ahí.

Nunca se casó, pero si tuvo amores significativos que volvían por más, cada cierto tiempo. Sobre todo, cuando construyo este lugar y acogió a cuanta muchacha vio esperanzas o refugio bajo su protección.

Estaba instruyendo a unas chicas en los servicios de masaje y escuchas, cuando uno de sus guardias le alerto de un hombre de aspecto algo viejo y que portaba un extraño traje encontrado en un bolso. Tenía curiosidad y también ganas de reírse, pensando que era algún viejo que aun pensaba ser lo suficientemente joven para bailar los martes. Ya que en este lugar tenían permitido trabajar los chicos solamente ese día en el local, siendo temporal su paso por ahí en cuanto a empleo.

**Tráiganlo, aquí le regañare como es debido para que entre en sus cabales**. Le dijo a sus guardias.

Saco a las chicas del lugar y ordeno un poco su escritorio. En tanto esperaba la llegada, tomaba unos viejos vinos y veía el patio del lugar. No sabía por qué, pero el sabor de aquel licor le traía recuerdos sobre la caótica década del ochenta.

Sus centinelas tocaron la puerta cuando llegaron. Ella les hizo pasar, mientras daba vuelta su silla para observar al viejo loco. Sin embargo, cuando lo observo a la cara y su traje le reconoció de inmediato.

Los vigías del patio se sorprendieron cuando vieron a su jefa botar el vino y la copa. _Quien en verdad era este hombre? o que significaba para ella, que la hizo reaccionar de esa manera? , _fue su único pensamiento en ese momento.

_**"Nada se hace totalmente para nada. Nada se desperdicia. Eres Mayor, has hecho decisiones, y no eres la zorra que eras ayer. Toma lo que has aprendido y sigue adelante".**_

**Morfeo, Capitulo 4 del especial Dream Hunters.**

* * *

**_Un día como _**

**_77 años se conmemoran desde el gran golpe del trío minuteman en contra de la Outlaw League_**

**Articulo escrito por Bobby D.**

_Grandes celebraciones en honor a unos de los máximos golpes contra la delincuencia dados por los Minutemen. Aun con toda en contra, el trío de enmascarados que actuó en esa operación compuesto por: Nite Owl I, Mothman y Silhouette derrotaron a sus rivales en dicho mundo. Una liga que surgió como estrategia grupal para actuar en contra de nuestros servidores anónimos. _

La lucha fue intenta para todos, en especial para Nite quien en un momento combatió con golpes y llaves a los miembros de dicha asociación, que le rodeaban por todos lados. En tanto sus compañeros salvaban a las indefensas mujeres como niños pequeños que eran usados para actividades ilícitas en producción de drogas como material falsificado y prostitución.

Nite afirmo ante la policía que sintió como si su muerte estuviese cerca en cada momento en que esquivaba y atacaba a la liga. Bromeo un poco entorno al detalle de que fue un Búho gladiador entre estas jaurías que amenazaban con eliminarlos. Tan solo la oportuna aparición del perro junto con un golpe certero a Screaming Skull, uno de los miembros mas fuertes del grupo, hizo que la balanza diera a favor del justiciero.

Por su parte, sus compañeros declararon que su lucha fue mas en el campo de inteligencia. Puesto que cada habitación no parecía tener fin en cuanto a lo que se guardaba o ocultaba entre armas y drogas, que obstaculizaban considerablemente la visión. Ademas uno de los malhechores para dificultarle mas las cosas, corto de raíz el sistema eléctrico.

Mothman se las ingenio con linternas improvisadas para buscar entre cada punto ciego o amplio; Silhoutte considero entonces irse por la rama de las vibraciones del sonido, por ello utilizo su bastón para encontrar áreas débiles o huecas de plano. Entre ambos analizaron cada uno de los 4 pisos, siendo minuciosos y rápidos al saber que su amigo no resistiría tanto.

Para suerte del trio, pudieron dar con uno de los sótanos en donde estaban cautivos las indefensas personas. Dieron las instrucciones a los miembros que aún podían estar en pie para que saliesen por su cuenta y por otro lado, ayudaron a movilizarse a los pequeños así como a los que estaban muy débiles. Mothman fue tras ellos para ordenarlos y esperar a la policía, en cambio SilHouette se dirigió a ayudar a Nite Owl.

Cuando llego, su compañero a duras penas combatía a contra Moloch y Captain Axis; en contraste 4 hombres inconscientes ocupaban los alrededores de la habitación. Ella le sonrio y se unio para apoyarle en la refriega, durante la cual el que termino mas dañado fue Moloch. Tras derrotar a estos últimos hombres, los reunieron y amarraron para esperar su detención como procesion por parte de las autoridades.

En las respectivas declaraciones a los medios de prensa de esa época, tan solo Silhoutte comento acerca de la situación como también recalco la importancia de mantener protegidos a los mas débiles como aquellos niños por parte del gobierno. Nite Owl se veía obligado a apoyarse en el hombro de la mujer, puesto que estaba agotado tras luchar casi la mayor parte de la operación en solitario; por ello sus declaraciones al respecto se vieron tiempo después en su libro Under The Hood. Mothman como era su tónica habitual, evitaba de manera nerviosa a los periodista y respondo escueto a la policía.

Esto marco el fin de Outlaw League, puesto que cada uno tomo diversos caminos. Ya sea mejorando sus armas o internándose en delictos mas sofisticado como también aquellos que le permitían tener dineros para sobornos. Y tan solo uno de ellos, dejando atrás su camino delictual e intentando empezar desde cero.


End file.
